Romance in the Bookstore
by Lady Kamizzle
Summary: Bella finds an old diary in a local second-hand bookstore. At first she just thinks it's an ordinary teenage girl's diary, but then she realizes that it has an uncanny similarity to her life.
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

I took a deep breath and my nose was instantly filled with the familiar smell of books. I was sitting in my favorite second-hand bookstore where I spent most of my free time, I even know the owner, Mr. Calden, on a personal basis. He is one of those really old awkward guys who's glasses are always perched on the end of his crooked nose, and he has the stereotypical old-guy white hair and the kind of crouched over posture. Most people around our little town of Forks thought he was crazy, but I knew better. He was one of the most intelligent people I had ever met, he had so many first hand experiences he could write a history book if he wanted to.

"Bella, could you help me reach that book?" he asked me stretching his arms up to the top of the nearest bookshelf.

"Sure Mr. Calden," I replied grabbing the stepladder from the back and using it to climb up and grab the book he was reaching for.

"Thank you Bella, and how many times have I told you, call me Jay," he said smiling kindly.

"Sorry Mr. Cal—I mean Jay," I replied smiling a little in return.

"So we just got some new books in today, I was wondering if you wanted to search through them before I put them up on the shelves," he offered knowing that I always needed new books because I read through them so fast.

"Of course, thank you," I replied and I followed him into the back, walking around all the empty boxes and extra bookshelves piled around.

"Here's the box, there aren't that many books but there could be something special in there," he said smiling a little suspiciously but that could just be my imagination. I thanked him again and he left me to look through the tiny cardboard box.

All the books in the box looked extremely fragile, like if I touched them they would disintegrate into a pile of dust. I gently set the books in a pile next to the box after I had looked at each of the titles and read the summaries. Not finding a book that I wanted to read, I started to put all the books back into the box but then I notice another book at the bottom of the box that I had forgotten. It was a simple red, leather covered book with no writing on the outside. I flipped open to the first page seeing if the title was there and I was surprised to find a journal entry. The entry was dated around twenty years ago and it looked like a girl's handwriting because it was a neat cursive instead of the usual unreadable man scrawl.

I shut the book and walked out of the back room deciding that it might be interesting to read. For some reason I decided to hide the fact that I took the book from Jay, so I tucked the small book up the sleeve of my hoodie and waved goodbye to him and walked out of his shop.

Once I got home, I went straight up to my room and plopped down on my bed. I opened to the first page of the diary and started reading.

1/7/1989

Dear Diary,

Today is my first day at my new high school. My dad said this is the last time we're moving before I finally graduate and I hope he keeps his word this time. Our next door neighbors came over yesterday to welcome us to the neighborhood and they have a girl about my age except she's really obnoxious. She was updating me on the latest gossip and apparently there's another new student and he's supposed to be the hottest guy in the world. I highly doubt that's true, the girls here probably only think that because he's something new to look at. That's the problem with small towns, you know everybody in town and how they're all related, and at some point you've dated your best friend's brother's girlfriend's brother or something like that.

I wonder if the school administration will put the new guy and I together for the first day of school to try and help us feel "comfortable" or something like that. If they do it's just going to be totally awkward, it's not like we know each other at all and he probably doesn't even want to hang out with someone as weird as me anyways. I guess we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow, huh?

So far she just sounded like a normal teenage girl, which was kind of disappointing. I thought the diary would be something more interesting, but I guess living in Forks there's nothing is interesting. I put the book on my bedside table and got up to make dinner for Charlie and when I came back upstairs after eating, I just ignored the book and went to my computer to reply to my mom's e-mail. I didn't know what to do with the book now. Maybe I should just bring it back to the store and forget about it, maybe someone else will want to read it, because I knew I didn't.

It's not that I didn't care about what happened in her life or anything; it's just that it's so average that it's boring. _Maybe you just haven't read it enough, isn't it the number one rule that when you read a book you have to read a few chapters before you decide if you're going to stop reading it for good?_, I thought to myself. I decided that I'd give the diary another try tomorrow after school before taking it back to the bookstore, it's not like it'd hurt to read a few more entries.

**Tell me what you think ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

I had forgotten about the diary already by the next morning. Once I made it to school I went to the usual spot where I hang out with my friends before the first bell rings. Jessica and Mike were already there, and when I finally made my way over to them I found out Angela was out sick and Eric decided to skip school with her. So far they haven't decided to start dating but it was only a matter of time.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jessica said when I sat down next to her at the picnic table.

"What?" I asked, knowing that it was probably something trivial like she was having a good hair day or something.

"There are like five new students coming today and I heard from Lauren, who heard from Megan, who heard from her sister's friend that they are totally H-O-T hot!" she said in her obnoxious voice.

"Oh, cool," I replied uninterested in her gossip.

"Cool, Bella? It's not cool, it's the most exciting thing that's happened in Forks since those seniors hung that stupid freshman from the flagpole two years ago." Jessica replied.

"Hey that was me," Mike whined.

"My point exactly," Jessica said waving him off. "Bella this is big news, you're lucky I told you at all."

"Yes, Jessica, because God forbid that I wasn't informed about the totally hot family who unfortunately rolled into this boring town," I replied sarcastically.

Thankfully the bell rang and I rushed off before Jessica could start ranting again. You would think that being my friend since middle school she would know that I wouldn't care about the latest town gossip. Besides, the new family is probably going to spend one week here and then take off. There's nothing good about the town of Forks unless you like cold rain every day, no sunshine, knowing everyone since you were little kids, and having no where to go or nothing to do. Yeah it's so much fun living here.

I was almost to my first period class when the principle stopped me and asked if I could help her with something. Of course I agreed, because you just don't say no to the principle especially if you're Bella Swan. So that's how I found myself sitting in the principles office waiting to hear what I was brought here for.

"So Bella, I'm not sure if you're aware of the new students coming in today or not," she started waiting to see if my reaction would be like a typical high school girl who has heard about the new family of hot people who moved into town.

"Yeah, I've heard."

"Ok, great. I was wondering if you could show the two girls around today and help them feel comfortable in the new school."

"Sure," I replied wondering if someone as unpopular as me should be showing around these two girls who will most likely be the most popular kids in school by the end of the day.

"Fantastic! So their names are Alice and Rosalie Cullen. They are both juniors like you and I just know that you three will be the best of friends," she said enthusiastically. I just nodded and walked out the door trying not to scoff or roll my eyes. How could two apparent supermodels even think about glancing in my direction much less being my friend?

I was supposed to meet the two girls in the front office where they would be waiting for me, and sure enough they were there. I was unprepared for how accurate I was about the whole supermodel look. The first girl was pixie-like with short, spiky black hair and she had sort of a bubbly air about her. The second girl was a tall and beautiful blonde who looked every bit the supermodel type. Suddenly I was nervous to even talk to them, and to make matters worse I tripped over my own feet making my way across the office to where they were standing. The blonde one smirked at me and the other one smiled like it was funny but not like she was laughing at me but with me. I decided I liked her more.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan and I'm supposed to be showing you around today," I said shyly, looking at the pixie-like one instead of the blonde one.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," the pixie replied cheerfully and then without pausing for more small-talk she hooked arms with me and Rosalie and led us out of the office.

We were walking through the school arm in arm and I started to notice people staring at us and it was a bit embarasing. I stumbled a couple of times but thankfully I didn't trip Alice in the process.

"You are really clumsy," Alice laughed and it sounded like the tinkling of bells.

We continued to walk around the campus and I had no idea where we were going and I was too scared to ask. I was surprised when we ended up at the place where I meet my friends in the morning, and even more surprised to see the three most god-like boys standing there with Mike.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said uncomfortably when we reached the table.

Before I could reply, Alice led me over to the three boys who I now assumed were the rest of the Cullen family. One of the boys had huge muscles, curly brown hair, and an adorable smile showing dimples. The next boy was tall and muscular but lean, with honey-blonde hair. The last one was the one who caught my attention the most. He was gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair, stunning green eyes, and the most adorable crooked smile ever. He also had a strong muscular body, not as big as the first guys, but not as lean as the second.

"Bella this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward our adopted brothers," Alice said gesturing to each guy.

"Hi Bella," Emmett said giving me a dimply smile and waving.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said with a slight southern accent, shaking my hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hey," Edward said nodding his head but otherwise paying no attention to me. It hurt a little but come on it's not like we knew each other or anything.

"Um, hi," I waved pathetically and when Edward looked at me I blushed and he looked away again.

"We should probably be getting to class," Mike suggested looking at the boys expectantly. I assumed he was their tour guide for today just like I was for Alice and Rosalie.

The boys wearily followed Mike to their class and I led Alice and Rosalie to our first period, English. This was my favorite subject because not only had I read all the books that were being taught this year, but I was also a great writer. So all in all, this class was a piece of cake.

Despite the fact that I was supposed to spend all day with Alice and Rosalie, I still sat with my friends at lunch and they sat with the rest of their family. No one really came up to them or talked to them and it's probably because they looked so intimidating and unaccepting of outisders. Of course I didn't think that because they all seemed so nice, well except for Edward, but that still didn't mean they would want me hanging around them. Mike was complaining about having to show around the boys and it was kind of annoying listening to it when I knew he was just jealous of them.

My last period class before I had to go home was Biology. Biology was ok, I guess, not exactly my strong point but it's not like I failed it. To make matters worse I had to share a lab table with Edward Cullen who showed up with Mike a minute before the bell rang. He walked gracefully to our shared table and sat down without even looking at me. Well two could play at this game, I thought and decided to ignore him as well.

The class went by extra slow and I kept glancing involuntarily in Edward's direction. I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was and how much I wanted him to at least talk to me, or even notice me. When the bell rang for class to be over he quickly got up and rushed out the door like he couldn't wait to be away from me. I shuffled out of the class feeling both embarassed and angry. What did I do to him to cause this reaction to me, I barely said one word to the guy.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie again before school was out and told them if they needed anything else I would be glad to help them. They both thanked me, which was surprising because I didn't think Rosalie was capable of that, and then I said goodbye and drove home.

I jumped facefirst onto my bed when I got home and landed on something hard. I got up and found out that the diary was still laying on my bed from last night so I decided to read some more.

Dear Diary,

So today went differently than what I had expected. The funny thing is, I was right about me and the other new kid getting thrown together. Once I went to the office to get my schedule, I noticed that another student was in there but I didn't think much of it at first until he came up to stand beside me. He told me his name was Derek and that he was the other new kid. The office lady handed us our schedules and suggested that we stick together today and help each other find our classes. Derek agreed and I just went along with it because I didn't feel like having no one to talk to. We ended up with a couple of classes together and he even sat with me during lunch. I was surprised that he sat with me because he was one of those charismatic people who instantly makes friends because he's so easy to like. I'm one of those people that keeps to herself and because of that is branded as a wierdo.

Apparently he moved to Forks because his parents died in a car accident so he was moving here to live with his aunt and Uncle who already had a son and daughter going to this school. He introduced me to both of them and their girlfriend/boyfriend who were all really nice to me, but they're the popular kids who would never hang out with me anyways. I'm scared of going back to school tomorrow knowing that I won't have anyone to talk to since Derek most likely will be hanging out with his cool new friends tomorrow instead of worrying about the lame girl who sits in the back of the class.

Wow, maybe I was just being suspicious but this girl was starting to sound like me, and my weird obsession with Edward Cullen. At least her guy was nice to her and actually aknowledged her. My guy hates my guts for no apparent reason. Why is life so unfair sometimes?

EPOV

I can't believe I couldn't even say one coherent sentence to her today, she probably thinks I'm a retard or something. Bella Swan was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and she rendered me completely speechless. I had never met a girl who I couldn't dazzle let alone talk to and she seemed completely oblivious of me.

Alice was really getting attatched to Bella and could already see her as a best friend. I wish I could be like Alice and at least talk to the girl. Maybe I could ask her for some help, or maybe I'll be more comfortable around Bella once she becomes friends with Alice. _Edward stop being such a wussy, just talk to her she's just a girl,_ a voice in the back of my head said.

I suppose I should try talking to her tomorrow, it couldn't hurt anything could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I'm going to talk to her today whether she wants to talk to me or not. I walked into the school with my family waiting for Alice to find Bella and then I would casually join the conversation. It was way easier said than done however. Bella was sitting at a picnic table with her group of friends and Alice walked right past it, going to her locker with Rose instead. _So much for that plan_, I thought to myself internally sighing as I followed Jasper and Emmett to our first class.

Once again during lunch Alice failed me by walking righ past the table Bella was sitting at and choosing a table set in the far back by the windows. I glanced casually at Bella throughout lunch but Alice kept shooting me weird glances so I guess it wasn't as casual as I had thought. Even Emmett and Jasper asked about it after lunch when we were walking to our next class.

"Does our little Eddie finally have a crush?" Emmett teased, rumpling my hair. I pulled away glaring at him and he just smiled back at me knowingly.

"No I don't actually," I lied.

"Oh hey Bella," Emmett said, smiling and waving.

I turned around quickly and realized there was no one behind me and Emmett and Jasper bursted out laughing.

"C'mon Edward make your move already," Jasper said in his Texan drawl and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Will you guys just leave me alone?" I asked shrugging off his arm and facing them. "And it's not like it's any of your buisness anyways but I'm going to talk to her in class right now."

"What are you Edward, a girl?" Emmett asked as he guffawed loudly enough for people to stop and stare at us.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled.

"Hey, ask her to the party on Saturday," Jasper suggested.

"No that would be too weird, she doesn't even know me she wouldn't even show up," I replied knowing that I was sounding more and more like a worried teenage girl.

"Then I'll do it," Emmett said and he started off for my next classroom where Bella was sitting.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" I asked Jasper staring after Emmett helplessly.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed at my expression which was a mix of embarassment and anger.

"Hey at least you'll get a chance to talk to her right?" Jasper said.

"If Emmett doesn't completely embarrass me," I replied and then slowly started towards my biology class.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my biology class waiting for the bell to ring when Emmett came bursting through the door. He walked straight to my lab table looking like a man on a mission.

"Hey Bella, I don't know if Alice has already talked to you about the party we're having this weekend but it would really be great if you came," he said smiling his dimply smile.

"Um, sure Emmett, sounds fun," I replied a little confused.

"Great, see ya later Bella," he said and then walked out of the door.

_So that was officially the most random conversation ever_, I thought to myself. Edward walked in soon after and he sat down next to me cautiously as if he were expecting me to explode, but for what reason I had no idea. I quickly glanced at him and he looked as if he were struggling to say something but he couldn't get it out.

"Hi," I said finally totally expecting him to ignore me like yesterday.

"Um, hi," he replied attempting a smile.

Mr. Banner started to explain the lab we were doing today officially stopping our conversation. We started on the experiment without talking to each other and eventually the silence became too awkward and I had to say something.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's ok I guess," he replied like my question was stupid.

"Oh," I replied not knowing what else to say. Another awkward silence took over and I just let it be since he obviously didn't want to talk to me.

"So are you going to the party this weekend," he burst out suddenly.

"Yes, if that's ok with you," I said a little shocked that I got more than four words out of him.

"Of course it's ok with me, why wouldn't it be," he asked a little annoyed.

"Oh I don't know," I replied angrily, "maybe because you seem to not like me at all."

"What makes you think that," he aske surprised.

"Just the way you talk to me," I replied frustrated. "You either give me short answers or none at all, and you act like you don't even want to be in the same room as me."

"Whatever Bella," he replied getting angry too.

"Don't whatever me Cullen," I replied.

"Oh so now we're on a last name basis Swan?" he asked chuckling.

"Do you realize how frustrating you are?" I asked him wishing I could slap that smirk off his face.

"Maybe," he replied still smirking.

"Ugh," I replied turning away from him and focusing on the experiment.

"Do I frustrate you Swan," he asked and I could still hear the humor in his voice.

I decided to ignore his question and continued looking through the microscope. We finished the lab without any more talking and when we finished I started doodling on my notebook, still ignoring Edward.

**EPOV**

That was not how I expected our conversation to turn out but it was funny nontheless. I couldn't believe she found _me_ frustrating when _she_ was the frustrating one. She was the one who thought that I didn't even want to be in the same room as her when the opposite was true. If she only knew what it took to even talk to her, then she would see that I didn't hate her at all. I was happy to know that she was coming to the party on Saturday, it gave me a chance to have a nice conversation with her, and hopefully I wouldn't screw it up like I did this time. Of course I still had all week to talk to her in Biology.

When I met up with my family in the parking lot by my volvo they were all looking at me funny. We got into the car before they said anything.

"So you and Bella huh?" Rosalie asked sounding a little mad. It was probably because I was the first single guy who didn't drool at the sight of her but come on she's like my sister.

"You better not ruin my friendship with Bella," Alice said glaring at me.

"What friendship Alice, you didn't even talk to Bella today," I replied remembering my frustration from earlier when Alice walked past Bella twice.

"I did too, just not with you around," Alice said smugly. "You do realize that she thinks you don't like her right?"

We pulled into the driveway at that moment, saving me from answering Alice's question. It reminded me that no matter how much I liked Bella she didn't like me back, and that was depressing. I would just have to keep hoping that the party would change things.

**BPOV**

My conversation with Edward today was a little strange but at least he talked to me right? It seems pathetic of me to be excited about one little conversation, and not even a good conversation at that. I really hoped the girl from the diary was having better luck with Derek.

Dear Diary,

Derek actually talked to me again today! I was shocked to say the least when he came up to me before school started and just started talking to me like we were old friends. I really hope he keeps this up because as pathetic as it sounds, he makes my day better. I was starting to like him as more than a friend but I definitely do not want to push it. I'd rather be his friend than nothing at all that's for sure. His brother, Austin and his sister, Madison talked to me today too. They all invited me over to sit with them at lunch and everyone was completely shocked. I heard people whispering about me all day and it was totally embarassing but I couldn't care less.

I was invited to this party on Saturday and it's supposed to be awesome since it's the first party of the year. Derek asked me if I was going today and I said yes even though I'm not the partying type. Any time I can spend with Derek is worth it. I'm really starting to sound like a creepy, obsessive girl with a crush but I hope I don't seem that way to Derek because I'm really not. I guess I'm just caught up in all the excitement of having a new friend who is totally amazing and not to mention extremely hot! I wonder if he even knows that I like him? I hope not because that might make things awkward. Well wish me luck at the party on Saturday.

She really liked this Derek guy and he seemed really sweet. I can't believe that he still talked to her even though he's Mr. Popularity and she's the loser. Maybe that's what Edward thinks I am, the loser. That would explain why he doesn't like talking to me, I might ruin his reputation. But he did talk to me today so that means it can't be that. He frustrates me so much!

I even talked to Alice about it today and she said not to take it personally because Edward doesn't talk to people outside of his family much. It makes him seem like this stuck up guy who thinks others are beneath him but Alice assured me that he's just not the talkative type. Maybe she's just trying to make me feel better since he didn't have a problem talking in Biology today.

Who cares, I decided. I don't even want to think about Edward Cullen anymore, he's just a stupid frustrating boy. I wish you luck at your party mysterious diary girl, but I think it's going to take more than luck for me to get through my party.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**BPOV**

So today was the day of the party and I am slightly nervous… ok I'm really nervous. Parties just weren't my bowl of pudding and I just knew something bad was going to happen since bad things tend to happen to me. And to make matters worse Edward was going to be there and since he obviously hates me it was going to be awkward being in the same house as him. Maybe if I just call Alice and tell her I'm sick or something I won't have to go, but knowing Alice she'd come over and check to see if I was lying. I suppose I could endure one hour of this party and then find some excuse to come home early, yeah that would definitely work. Feeling a little bit better about the whole party situation I finished my bowl of cereal and went upstairs to get dressed and start the day, but before I could climb the stairs the phone rang.

"Could you get that Bells?" my dad shouted from the living room where he was watching some sports channel. I rolled my eyes and hurried over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said once I picked the phone up.

"Hey Bella, its Alice. We have a lot of work to do so come over once you're dressed," she said talking really fast.

"Um, ok?" I replied and she hung up so I went upstairs to get dressed and then I told Charlie I'd be back late.

"Bella be careful, high school parties are a bit wild," my dad said giving me a warning look.

"Oh come on dad, it's not like there will be alcohol or drugs there," I rolled my eyes and before he could say anything else I rushed out the door and hopped into my truck. The closer I got to Alice's house the more I dreaded seeing Edward. I shouldn't care what he thinks but I couldn't help it, I couldn't help feeling as though I wanted him to talk to me and maybe we could at least be friends, just like the girl from the diary and Derek.

I pulled into the driveway, turned off my truck, and then just sat there staring up at the huge white house. From the outside it might have looked like I was awestruck by the beautiful house, but really I was just trying to talk myself into opening the car door and walking up the porch steps to the front door. With my eyes closed I took a deep, calming breath and then I got out and went to knock on the front door.

"Hello, and who are you," a woman, who was obviously Alice's mom, answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Alice told me to come over," I told her feeling the need to explain why I was here since I didn't know if Alice and I were friends yet, so I didn't know if Alice would want me to say we were.

"Oh right, Alice told me you were coming over," she smiled brightly and stepped aside to usher me in.

I stepped awkwardly into the parlor and looked around the spacious room. I heard the door shut behind me and I looked back to see Alice's mom still standing there looking at me.

"Alice's room is on the third floor, second door on the right," she said gesturing up the stairs. "I believe Alice and Rose are up there."

I nodded my thanks and practically ran up the stairs to Alice's room. This whole house made me feel awkward, and dirty. It just showed me how much I didn't belong, and that I could never be friends with Alice or any of these people because they were all high class rich people, and I was the daughter of the Chief of a small town. I knocked on the second door to the right on the third floor and Alice answered and yanked me through before I could say a word.

"Ok Bella, we've already gotten everything we need, we just need to put up the decorations and then we'll get ready," Alice instructed.

"But Alice I—" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Bella you are _not_ wearing that to the party," she said waving a hand at my clothes and Rose snickered.

"This is all I have," I replied stiffly, willing myself not to blush out of embarrassment.

"That's ok, I already picked something out for you," she replied and then she ran quickly to the closet and grabbed three boxes, one for each of us.

When she dropped one of the boxes at my feet I just stared at it, not wanting to open it. I could sense Alice's impatience so I tentatively picked up the box and took off the lid. After removing some tissue paper I pulled out a piece of cloth I assumed was a shirt and then I pulled out another piece of cloth that looked kind of like a skirt.

"Alice," I whined holding up the two pieces of clothing.

"Oh come on Bella, stop whining and go put it on," she said and then when I opened my mouth to protest she snapped, "Now!"

I walked down the hallway searching for a bathroom and when I found one I quickly shut the door and locked it. Once again I held up the clothing and sighed out loud. I really didn't want to put this on, but I didn't want to face the wrath of a very angry pixie either so I decided to put on the clothes. I slipped on the dark blue tube top and then slid on the pleated black mini skirt and looked in the mirror. I turned to the full length mirror and instantly blushed looking at all my exposed skin.

"I don't even show that much skin wearing a bathing suit," I muttered to myself and then I grabbed my discarded clothes off the floor and started walking back to Alice's room. I couldn't remember which door led to Alice's room and I was too embarrassed to look for someone to ask. I remembered that it was the second door on the right from the stairs so I ran down the hallway knowing that once I found the stairs I wouldn't be lost anymore, but before I could reach them I ran into someone.

My head was down as I muttered apologies and started to walk away trying to hide my beet red face when I heard him say my name.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a shocked voice ask and I lifted my head to see Edward staring down at me. My eyes searched his face as I tried to read his expression, which was a mix of shock and something I couldn't quite place.

"Uh, yes," I replied and then I blushed because my response sounded stupid. I cursed myself for not saying something more intelligent or even something with some attitude since I was supposed to be mad at him.

He blinked like he was mentally shaking himself and when he looked at me again it was with his normal expression, a little bored and indifferent. "Did Alice make you wear that?" he asked.

"What makes you so sure I didn't pick it out myself," I asked him defensively.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then chuckled. "Well I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem like the girl who likes to wear jeans and a plain t-shirt," he replied with a cocky smile.

So is that why he didn't like talking to me? Because he thought I was plain and boring? Well I guess it did make sense, I mean he was right about the whole jeans and t-shirt thing, and I guess I can be a little boring spending all my free time at a second hand bookstore. "Whatever," I replied and then I continued walking down the hallway until I found Alice's room again.

I walked in without knocking and I saw that Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and putting on their make-up. I plopped down on the bed until I was ordered by Alice to sit in the chair in front of the vanity so that they could work on my make-up and hair. By the time we were all ready to go downstairs, I could already hear the music starting and a lot of people yelling at each other over the loud bass.

"It took us like two hours to get ready," I told Alice completely annoyed.

"Bella, you don't rush beauty," she said and then she grabbed Rose and I and dragged us downstairs to the party. Rose looked over at me and I saw that we were thinking the same thing for once, _Alice is completely crazy_. We both laughed and I was surprised that it seemed, for a moment, that we could actually become friends, or at least acquaintances.

I looked around as we entered the party trying to spot Edward out of the massive crowd. There were so many people packed into the huge room and I really regretted agreeing to come to this party as everyone turned to watch us descend the stairs. I blushed knowing that the stares of awe were for Alice and Rosalie and if anyone was staring at me it was because they were surprised I was with these two. Alice let go of my hand as soon as we reached the end of the stairs and then she took off to go mingle with her guests. Rosalie gave me a quick look, shrugged her shoulders and then went off in another direction either to dance or flirt with some boys. I stood there staring into the sweating mob of people who I didn't know and who wouldn't even talk to me if I did know them. Slowly I walked around the crowd to the kitchen where I hoped it would be quieter but there were a lot of people getting drinks so I backtracked looking for somewhere else to hide.

I walked down a hallway which was almost deserted save for a couple of people making out against the walls. I shook my head thinking how ironic it is that this party was exactly like going to a club, or at least like a club scene from a movie, since I've never been to one myself. After walking down the hallway a little more, I picked a random door and slipped inside. I sighed and let my forehead rest on the door as I listened to the muffled party sounds and was relieved that I was no longer in that mess. Eventually I turned around and realized that I had ended up in some kind of huge library. I gawked at the number of books I saw stacked in bookcases that reached the ceiling. I restrained myself from running to the books as if I was a kid in a candy shop and instead I walked slowly past the bookshelves reading some of the titles. I had never seen so many books in my life, and on so many different topics! I picked a book off the shelf at random and sat down in one of the many plush chairs in the room and began to read.

I was lost in the world of the book and so I didn't realize that someone had walked into the room until I looked up to see the time. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs across the room, reading a book and ignoring me as if I weren't there. I just shrugged like I didn't care that he was there and continued to read my book. We sat there for what seemed like hours, both of us just content to read our books silently and pretend that a party wasn't going on down the hall that we were supposed to be a part of. I just hoped Alice never found out that we ditched the party or we'd both be in trouble.

**EPOV**

I wasn't surprised when I walked in on Bella sitting in the library with a book in her hand. The first day I met her I assumed she loved to read, I don't know why it just fit her. She didn't notice me walk in so I quietly shut the door and took a seat in my favorite chair by the window, picking up the book I left on the table next to it. I flipped to the page I had stopped at the night before and I started to read. I thought it would feel awkward to just sit in this room with Bella while both of us are reading silently, but strangely it was calming to know that she was there as well. I saw her glance up and she looked only slightly surprised to see that I was there and then she continued to read. I looked at her for a little bit before returning to my book, loving the look of concentration on her face as she read, and how sometimes her lips mouthed the words she was reading. Bella was fascinating to me. She was so different compared to many of the girls I had met in my life; she was smart, mysterious, caring, and stubborn.

"Don't forget frustrating," I muttered to myself and she looked up at me.

"What," she asked raising her eyebrows in amusement?

"Just talking to myself," I replied grinning.

"Hm," she replied and then she shut her book and put it back on the bookshelf where she found it.

"Where are you going?" I asked her quickly putting my bookmark in the book and putting it back on the small table.

"Back to the party before Alice notices I'm gone," she replied.

"I'll come with you," I told her standing up and crossing the room.

"You don't have to," she blushed and I chuckled.

"Hey I'll be in as much trouble for skipping out on the party too," I said shrugging like going with her was no big deal.

"Yeah," she said and then she walked out the door and down the hall.

She was walking really fast down the hallway but I had long legs so I kept up with her easily. "In a hurry," I asked her.

"No," she replied still not slowing her pace.

"If you don't want to be around me all you have to do is say so," I pointed out casually but really I was nervous to hear her answer. I didn't want her to say that she didn't want to be around me, but of course I knew she didn't like me so I would understand if she didn't want to be around me.

"You're the one who keeps sending me mixed messages," she replied frustrated. "First you don't talk to me, then you talk to me but you act like a jerk, and now you're talking to me as if you're trying to be nice. You're just so moody!"

"Sorry," I said and I meant it.

She looked a little taken aback at my apology and she paused for a moment as if she could think of nothing to say. "Ok," she said and then she gave me a tentative smile.

"Can we start over?" I asked and she nodded silently. "I'm Edward, nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand.

She laughed and stuck her hand out as well, "I'm Bella it's nice to meet you too."

The party had died down and when we found Alice she didn't say anything about not seeing us at the party which we were both thankful for. We helped Alice clean up a little until Bella had to go home saying something about not wanting Charlie to worry about her. She hugged Alice goodbye and after standing in front of me for a second she just waved and then walked out the door. A couple minutes later I heard her trucks engine roar to life and then she pulled away and started driving down the dirt m,before she could badger me about Bella I ran upstairs and into my room. I leaned my back against the door smiling as I thought of Bella and how we might actually become friends now if not more. This girl, who I had only met days ago, had already captured my heart and she didn't even know it yet. Bella starred in my dreams that night and when I woke up I couldn't help but think of when I would see her again. _Monday_, I thought to myself and internally sighed; _I'll see her on Monday._ I started to get dressed for what would surely be a long day.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.


End file.
